


Even your scars are beautiful

by embersandturquoise



Category: Edgar Scissorhands - Fandom, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: Bullying at School, Edgar Scissorhands - Freeform, Edgar is a sweetheart, Edgar is sweet, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Highschool AU, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Scissorhands, This is story about a boy with scissors as hands, Timothée Chalamet in this role is iconic, When a 90 sec commercial inspires you, boy meets girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersandturquoise/pseuds/embersandturquoise
Summary: Edgar Scissorhands tries to survive in a life full of obstacles and falls in love for the first time.Very fluffy, a bit angsty.
Relationships: Edgar Scissorhands/OFC
Kudos: 3





	1. The lonely boy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... the Edgar Scissorhands-commercial at Superbowl... 90 secs... Yap, that´s enough to play out a little story in my mind. I loved Timothée´s interpretation (and I also loved the "Edward Scissorhands" - movie back with Johnny and Winona), so I had to write something.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Please let me know in the comments how you like this.  
> Thanks :*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It´s Edgar´s third school in five years.  
> There are bullies - again.

[You might wanna listen to this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Uil_moZTQk)

“Another ball destroyed...”

“Did you hear about him tattering that book in astronomy class?”

“All those scars...”

“He is sweet... in a way. But... also scary.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The usual talk in the corridors..._

Edgar knew it all by heart. He had been through the same stuff again and again. And he felt sick about it.

This was his third school in five years. His mom was ever so sensitive about it, after what had happened to his father years ago, and she had decided to keep that away from Edgar. So as soon as anything bothered him – she was there, she took charge, she found another school. Edgar really couldn´t blame her and he knew, it was her way of expressing her love for him. She loved him. Very much. But it wouldn´t work that way anymore. He knew.

Also he wasn´t sure how many more high schools there were left in the vicinity. He sighed deeply and tried to smile, but these days even his lips failed service.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“He only ever speaks up in class. And then you can´t barely hear him, he just stammers and whispers. No one really understands him. He´s strange you know...”

That was more information than Ava had asked for. The girls had started about Edgar within two minutes after their re-union and she was annoyed with them already.

Ava had spent the first weeks of term helping her grandma out – in Nevada. It had been a refreshing quietness out there in the open; she hadn´t expected that. In fact, she had been repellent about visiting – it had sounded such a dull job and it was Nevada... Nevada!!

But to her surprise it turned out into a secret refuge for Ava and with everyday passing she had been more grateful she had taken on the job.

The haste and pace of her hometown had been overwhelming her after her return. Being a former cheerleader, surrounded by the group of giggling ever so nonchalant so-called best friends, chewing over the latest gossip and poking on the misfits. She was a bit concerned, had been all summer long when Nevada had allowed her to step back and owe another perspective – but now those girls really were overstepping boundaries.

“He seems nice. Beautiful eyes...”

 _A bit too dark, too sad and low_ \- but Edgar´s eyes were of the most mesmerizing sea-green she had ever spotted, single dots of gold and hazelnut only adding to his intriguing presence.

“Pffff... yes, since you´re into frogs.”

sounded Evlyn, Ava´s formerly best friend.

“I didn´t know you have a thing for weirdos now. Imagine he´d ever touch... or tried to do... anything... you know...”

She pulled a disgusted face and all the girls but Ava broke into laughter.

Even from this far Ava could see how Edgar´s whole posture slumped down, how his face darkened and she felt ashamed for the kids around her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Had a nice day?”

“All fine, Mom.”

_Just the usual stares, the usual gossip, the usual bullies..._

But he wouldn´t tell her for the life of him. For once he wanted to be free and decide for himself. To take action or not. He could stand this. If only he had one mutual friend...

“You look sad, sweety. Tell me. What´s going on?”

Edgar huffed.

“Mom... just leave it be. Please... I´m also just about to pick my stuff for work. Catch you later.”

He pushed his arms down and hid the scissors behind his back when he bowed to kiss his mother´s cheek.

Kim Scissorhands heaved a deep sigh when she watched her son leave. He was a lanky, pale boy, lovely with his own special kind of humour and pretty handsome. So had been his father... She sighed some more and concentrated back on preparing supper.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edgar had been working at the local eatery all summer. His boss and co-workers were quite smart about him and at least willing to be helpful. Still – it was a challenge and Bob, his shift-co for tonight was a bit taken aback when Edgar pulled up his special art of preparing salad with bread and chicken bits.

The customer loved the outcome though and that was why Edgar had been kept around.

Sometimes he felt like the local dollhouse attraction; nobody ever knew how he really felt on the inside. It seemed nobody even dared to care about his feelings at all. But yet, he was full of emotions. He was a human being after all.

His mother had presented him with an audio voice recorder on his birthday. The device connected to his laptop and transformed his spoken word into written pages and eventually Edgar was able to have his thoughts kept in a diary. It was Edgar´s own place of sanity – the only place where at least some inanimate machine knew his very soul.


	2. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Edgar are paired up in science class.  
> Feelings... so many feelings... ❤

[Music to listen to](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m-h5i5IvGyE)

It was three days later, when Ava came to be paired with Edgard during science lab.

“Hey I´m Ava. I like your clothes by the way.”

She said it so openly, smiling at Edgar without any hidden agenda. He was aghast and frowned, tried to read her face, did she really mean it? This surely must be another joke or some ambush attack, but obviously – no. The girl seemed to be genuinely interested, she smiled at him sweetly before cautiously reaching out a hand.

“It looks so fancy, can I touch for once? I love leather, oh... and that´s a tin moon here? And all those belts... wow, I´ve not seen something like this before, it really looks cool.”

“Th-thank you...?”

Edgars limbs went weak from that one look into her beautiful warm dark eyes. He felt a tingle somewhere in his stomach and he wondered what that meant. He had never felt anything the like before. The girl was pretty and she was actually talking to him. That being something he hadn´t experienced a lot up to now.

“And your hair... it is gross in a way, but... in a good way. You´ve...”

Ava was harshly interrupted by the teachers´ instructions and for a while they kept working in silence.  
“Wait... let me help you.”

Edgar had given up attempt to pick anything up and as they were working with glass bottles, there was no way he could be of any use in this. He would only ever destroy anything again with those damn scissors.

Ava closed her hand around the item and Edgar watched her fill it up with a blue liquid. He could only gaze at her, he was sure he must be looking dazed and starry-eyed, not being able to filter his emotions, the only thing his body was able to do was making his head shake slightly. She finished her work and eyed him from the side and then she cautiously inched closer, touching her hand to his wrist, to the exact place where there was actually skin and Edgar flinched.

“Please...”

“Don´t be afraid. I´m gonna help you. Just... trust me.”

He let her guide his arm forward and in an common attempt the succeeded in finding the exact angle to have him hold the tiny device between two of the scissorblades.

“Snap them close, slowly. Just a little bit... yes...”

Edgar looked at the girl and his mouth fell open. He had never dared to try anything like this but here he was, holding the glass without even scratching it the tiniest bit.

“See...?”

“Hm...”

He nodded and then she came close and he startled – and the glass rushed down from the hold of his scissors, landing in a crash onto the floor.

Everyone raised their heads and stared.

_Disgust._

_Annoyance._

_Laughter._

_Whispering._

Edgar felt the tears stinging behind his lids and he awkwardly turned around, kicking some other devices from the boards, trying to leave the room as quick as possible before anyone could see.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She found him on the pavement, sitting down at the bus spot, his head curved between those long shiny blades. His hair stood out even more untamed and she sighed deeply. His shoulders were heaving and he obviously didn´t want to talk, so Ava sat down beside him and waited.

A bus stopped and nobody got out.

Some crooks circled their head before one of them landed directly onto Edgar´s shoulder. He tipped his head to the side and for the first time ever Ava saw a tiny smile form on Edgar´s lips.

“Hey...”

He began chit-chatting with the bird and Ava had the strangest impression the animal did actually reply to Edgar.

“They are like me.”

he said when he turned to her some moments later and shrugged his head. She chuckled.

“They´re very intelligent birds, did you know?”

He narrowed his eyebrows and looked at her intently.

“Oh!”

“I like you, Edgar. I really like you.”

A tiny shade of pink dusted his cheeks.

“I... I don´t know what to reply...”

She put a hand onto his arm and Edgar felt the warmth between them radiate. Then she shrugged.

“Maybe you like me, too?”

“M-maybe...”

His lips curled into a smile and his eyes lightened up. The golden dots brightened and she noticed the beautiful long lashes that cast a mysterious shadow on his face. She brought her hand up to his cheek and touched his skin, gently, cautiously...

Edgars lids fluttered.

_All the scars..._

He had learnt over time to not hurt himself or other people anymore – sometime it happened though. But when he had been a child, scissor accidents were on the daily record. He couldn´t count the times his mother had soothed his wounds and after nearly two decades of growing a child like this, she had turned into a semi-professional nurse.

He looked up again, afraid what he would read in Ava´s face.

_Would she be disgusted?_

_Would she be afraid of him?_

But she smiled at him, and for Edgar it was the sweetest smile he had ever seen. It went straight to his chest, where his heart tried to transform into a horse, galloping away with wild thuds and he lost his breath for a moment, not knowing what to say.

He didn´t say much anyway, but now he truly was speechless.

Ava actually caressed his scars, every single one of them. She let her fingers run over the curves on his chin – “like the moon...” – and the scratchy ones on his cheeks and forehead, followed the lines of them and he had to close his eyes for a second and – feel...

For the first time ever, Edgar did not feel strange or broken or hideous. For the first time ever he felt a sense of...

“You´re beautiful, Edgar. Did no one ever tell you?”

His stomach rolled in a twist of unknown feelings.

“N-n-no...”

_Well, his mother did. Surely. But – she was his mother. So..._

He cleared his throat and thought about famous lines he could use. Something to say. Because he felt for that girl, she was pretty and he liked her, he just didn´t know what that strange tumult in his body meant, he was tongue-tied and he began to shake, his mouth slightly opening and then... and then... finally the words crept out. He whispered, but Ava understood everything.

“Yes, Edgar. I would very much like you to walk me back home.”

And they stood up, Edgar in his awkward movement, pushing himself up with his elbows, trying not to rip something or leave scratches anywhere, Ava in an elegant swung of her hips and then she nodded her head for him to come closer.

She looked at him for a long time, and then the next thing Edgar knew was how soft gentle lips touched to his and he forgot about his scissorhands and his awkward posture and the clothing and his messy hair. He let his lips move against hers and he felt the world around them fading away... away... away...


End file.
